The Unexpected
by KSarah
Summary: Just a OS on Rajvi


Purvi was waiting inside the doctor's clinic she just finished with her pregnancy tests and was waiting for the reports…..finally after waiting for more than a hour the reports had come..….the doctor read the reports and smiled.…

Doctor (happily) - tests ke results positive hai….congratulations you are pregnant!

Purvi was hell shocked to hear the news….she felt as if the ground itself had been taken away from her feet.…she somehow composed herself

Purvi (stammering) - are.…are you sure doctor?

Doctor (smiling) - yess I am 100% sure….aapki reports mere haath mai hai! Aap khud hi dekh lijiye (she handed her the reports)

Purvi took the reports with trembling hands and read it with so much difficulty…..tears formed in her eyes….Unmarried and about to have a baby.….This was going to be a disaster.…the reports falls down from her hands and she ran out of the clinic…..she sat in her car and started driving towards Rajat's house…..she was crying continuously she was not sure what to do….she just had two options one to abort the baby and 2nd option was Rajat and her marriage….but it was too complicated at the moment…

she finally reached Rajat's house...She started really anxious by now.…. Her world was crumbling at her feet and no matter how hard she tried getting it to get back together she just could not do it.….she knocked on Rajat's door worriedly.…Rajat opened the door he smiled seeing her….

Rajat (happily) - Purvi! (he moved forward to hug her but she moved away)

Rajat was shocked at her sudden changed behavior but he didn't said anything..

Purvi (nervously) - kya mai andar aa sakti hu?

Rajat (confused) - tumhe mere ghar ke andar aane ke liye permission ki jarurat kab se padne lagi? Kya baat hai Purvi tum itni pareshan kyu lag rahi ho? Is everything alright?

Purvi didn't said anything she came inside…..Rajat could sense something was surely troubling her….Purvi sat on the sofa….she picked the glass of water from side table and drank it in one go….she was looking very nervous….she was not sure how to tell him the news….how will he react on hearing about her pregnancy…..Rajat went close to her and kept a hand on her laps

Rajat (worriedly) - Purvi! Kya baat hai? tum itni pareshan kyu lag rahi ho? Kya hua hai?

Purvi (nervously) - mujhe tumhe kuch batana hai….par mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai….tum pata nahi kaise react karoge….

Rajat (touching her face lovingly) - batao kya batana chahti ho?

Purvi (looking at him) - I am pregnant! (she said quickly)

She saw his expressions changed suddenly from disbelief to shock to possibly anger….…

Rajat (stammering) - are….are you sure?

Purvi (with tears) - positive! Tests ke results positive hai…

There she could see it again.… He was not happy with the news.…. She had not expected him to be….  
This was turning into a disaster and it would probably ruin her life.… Unwedded moms occupied a just slightly higher position than prostitutes in this country.…. He was just sitting there on the sofa staring at the wall as if he had been hypnotized…..

Purvi (touching his shoulder) - Rajat!

Rajat came out of his trance hearing her voice

Rajat (expressionless face) - you mean…..I am going to be a father?

Purvi (irritated) - as you are the only person I have ever slept with, so only you can be the father…..

Rajat was silent he didn't said anything….Purvi looked at his expressionsless face….Purvi's eyes filled with tears….she sat on the floor on her knees and touched Rajat's face….

Purvi (controlling her tears) - I know it's not easy Rajat but we have to do something….ek kaam karte hai mai apna abortion karwa leti hu…I know you are not ready for the marriage yet aur ye baby and all I know it's very difficult….I am sorry….

Suddenly Rajat hugged her tightly….Purvi was shocked at his sudden act

Rajat (murmuring in her ears) - tumne mujje iss duniya ki sabse badi khusi di hai Purvi! mai bahut khush hu…I am so happy

Purvi was surprised to hear this she broke the hug….

Purvi (shocked) - tumhe iss baat se koi problem nahi hai?

Rajat (in disbelief) - kya tum pagal ho? mujhe kyu problem hogi….mai papa banne wala hu….mai papa banne wala hu (he said happily)

Purvi (worriedly) - Rajat! mai maa banne wali hu…aur humari shadi bhi nahi hui hai ab tak….tumhe koi idea bhi hai kitni badi problem mai fass gaye hai hum!

Rajat (a little angry) - khabardar jo mere hone wale bache ko problem kaha tumne! aur society kya kahegi issi baat ki tension hai na tumhe? mere paas usska bhi solution hai….

Saying this he bent down on his one knee and pulled out a box from his pocket…..the kind of box in which rings are kept….Purvi was shocked to see this her hands were on her mouth she was shocked as well as happy…..

Rajat (forwarding the ring) - miss Purvi Khanna! Jiss din mai tumse mila tha ussi din se tumse pyaar karne laga tha….you are the best girl I have ever met….you brings out the best in me….you are everything I admire in a girl and much more than that….. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I am selfish enough that I will not let you go away to anyone else.….You are my soul mate, my partner in crime, the girl I wish to spend the rest of my life with….. I Loved You….You loved me and I could see that without any problem…..I know this is not the right way and the right place to say this but I had to….Don't you worry about your parents or what the society will say or anything else….We will deal with it together.…..Will you please marry me?"

Purvi (happy tears) - yessss!

Rajat slipped the ring in her finger and stood up….Purvi hugged him tightly and started crying….Rajat's shirt got wet by her tears….Rajat broke the hug and wiped her tears with his hands and nodded his head in no…..

Purvi (crying) - mai bahut darr gai thi Rajat! mujhe laga ki…..

Rajat(cupped her face) - I know it is not easy….lekin ek baat yaad rakhna mai humesha tumhare saath hu….mai tumse bahut pyaar karta hu Purvi….aur jindagi ke har kadam par tum mujhe apne saath paaogi ye waada hai mera tumse!

Saying this he kissed on her forehead and they both hugged each other…...

A/N - I hope it was not lame….please review kar dena jaisa bhi ho 


End file.
